need you now
by suns and stars
Summary: Set after the moive when Harry comes back from his trip Karen is trying to piece back the shattered remands of her heart after her husbands betrayal will she forgive him or make him leave R
1. need you now

started it on the 20/19/2010

**Suns and stars:** hey everyone I was listening to a song called need you now by Lady Antebellum and I immediately thought of Karen and Harry from love Actually hope you like it it's my first love Actually story so please go ease on me and it's short to sorry

**Title: **need you now

**Author:** suns and stars

**Pairings:** Karen / Harry

**Genre:** hurt/comfort

**Warnings:** OOC sadness

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** I don't own love Actually

**Intro: **Karen and harry separated after Karen found out Harry had been cheating and he moved out the day after he came back from his business trip

* * *

1 month after Christmas Harry got back from his trip and they tried to patch things up they tried talking making time alone for themselves and even marriage counselling but nothing worked, Karen just could not trust him nor forgive him although she loved him dearly in the end she asked Harry to leave. Harry mind you begged and pleaded with her to give him a second chance.

*****flash back 1 month ago*** **

It was the night he got back from his trip their kids were asleep and they were in their room. "Karen please I'm sorry give me a second chance if not for me then do it for the kids" Harry pleaded with his wife who had gotten out HIS suitcase and began packing his things. "no Harry there is just something's in life I will never forgive and being cheated on his one of them" said Karen as she finished packing his suitcase and handing it over to him. "Now please do as I ask do not make this harder on your self and leave" said Karen. "can I at leased say goodbye to the kids?" asked Harry.

"There asleep Harry" said Karen.

"Please Karen" Harry pleaded. The woman sighed alright but don't wake them" said Karen harry nodded and left to go say good bye to the kids. Afterwards he walked down stairs only to find Karen standing by the door with the door open he looked at her one last time "give the kids my love" said Harry before walking out of the house. When he walked out Karen closed the door lent back against it and closed her eyes. then went back up stairs changed and got into bed before letting the tears fall.

*****the following morning******

Karen decided she needed time alone so she asked David and his new wife Natalie to take the kids and they did giving her time alone, however when she walked into the living room after saying dropping the kids off she saw all the photos of her happy life _a life that is no more thanks to my lying cheating husband and that two faced woman _Karen thoughtangrily. Then in a fit of rage she swiped the photos of the mantle and watched as they crashed to the floor

******end of flash back*** **

Karen now sat in her house alone, it had only been a month since she found out her husband Harry had been cheating on her with another woman. Karen realised he was cheating the moment she opened the gift he gave her on Christmas morning. She had thought it had been the expansive necklace she saw in his coat pocket a few days before Christmas, only to find out the gift as given to another women and all she got was a CD.

Karen sighed she sat in the living room the pictures of their happy family their picture perfect memories now lay shattered on the living room floor she had smashed the photos to the floor the moment she was alone.

Now she sat by the fire feeling numb like she didn't know what to do that hardest thing for her was she still loved Harry Karen looked at the clock to see that it was 1:15 am Karen sighed got up and walked around the house stretching her stiff muscles.

She looked around the house and saw nothing but memories suddenly the tears came poring down her face she went to the phone and as soon as she picked it up wanting to call harry and tell him to come home she re thought that idea and slammed the phone back down on the receiver before wrapping her arms around herself.

She felt she was losing control of her self and the one person that could help was no longer there yet he was also the reason for the pain .

Karen sighed before going to get a broom and dust pan to clean up the glass after after cleaning up Karen went upstairs she went and had a shower. Karen now stood under the shower crying her heart out and beating her fists against the shower wall while cursing the man she loved. After her shower she got out changed and stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Karen walked around to her side of the bed pulled back the covers and sat down.

just then Karen happen to glance at her bedside table where a framed photo of her and Harry stood she looked at it before putting it face down and crawling into bed she lay curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

******Harry's new apartment******

meanwhile in an apartment in London, it had been a month and 2 days since his wife asked him to leave Harry now sat on his sofa in his new home with a bottle of whisky in his hand. His clothes were ruffled and his hair was a mess there were dried tear makes on the man's face _how could I have done such a thing Karen is my life my love my wife the mother of my children how could I have hurt her so badly and for what a women who thought she could have anyone she wants even if that man was married just flaunting her body around the office hoping to get what she wants. _Harry new he was getting drunk but really did not care. He would rather be numb then feel the pain

_She got that bloody necklace which by the way cost me my marriage dame that women why the hell did I even consider her advancers _thought Harry as he took a swig of his whisky he then glanced at his front door wishing his wife walked walk though the door and tell him to come home.

After a while Harry pulled out his mobile phone and scanned though the address book for his wife's home number but in the and he couldn't call her and instead throws the phone at the wall before flopping down on the bed.

"I need you Karen" whispered Harry as he stared at the celling.

After what felt like an eternity staring at the ceiling Harry got up and went to the bathroom and had a shower. Afterwards he walked out and crawled into bed and fell into a restless sleep because every time he closed his eye he saw Karen's sad tear filled eyes as she confronted him the night of the Christmas concert.

*****design agency*** **

the next morning Harry is in his office working finally he had enough so he gets up from behind his desk and walk over and opens the door "Mia please can I see you for a moment" said Harry. "Sure thing boss" she said with a smile and got up off her chair and walked with him into his office one inside with out turning around he said close the door Mia" the young woman sat down in the chair in front off his desk as he sat behind the desk. "What is it boss?" Mia asked sweetly while fiddling with the necklace he had given her.

Harry held out his hand looked Mia square in the eye and said "hand back the necklace Mia" the young woman looked shocked "what?" she replied clenched his jaw and repeated himself"I said hand back the necklace."

"But" said Mia.

"hand it over" said Harry.

"fine here" said Mia as she took off the necklace and handed it back to him Harry took back the necklace while saying "this piece of junk and you cost me everything by the way your fired get out pack your things and go" said Harry the angry words tumbled from his mouth. Mia left the office in tears. packed her things and left. Back in the office Harry sighed gabbed a small plastic bag grabbed the reseat and put both the reseat and necklace into the bag before going back to work. he stopped working around 12:00 noon. Harry got up off his chair grabbed the plastic bag and his wallet and car keys and left for lunch.

*****the Mall******

Harry had gone back to the the shop and handed the necklace back and got his money back then went to get lunch as he walked into the small café he looked around for an empty place to seat after getting his lunch but instead what he found was his wife seating alone reading a book. He walked over to her, "Karen can I sit down" said woman looked to she her husband standing there a husband she had not seen in 1 month and 2 days she looked at him for a minuet or 2 before noddling.

"thank you" said Harry and he sat down across from her "how have you been?" asked Harry he had really missed her Karen looked up from her book and simply said "I'm well" then went back to reading a waitress walked over and Harry gave her his order without looking at her his eyes were instead on his wife "will that be all?" asked the waitress.

Harry nodded.

"It will be here in a moment" the waitress replied Harry nodded once again "how is everything at the office?" Karen finally asked after she marked the book and set it aside "I fired Mia and returned the necklace I gave her.

Karen looked surprised but quickly hid it "I see and now you'll be looking for a new secretary right" said Karen "yes" "I see" said Karen Harry then went back to his lunch after about 5 minuets of silence Harry spoke again "so hows the kids?".

"they're good they've gone to stay with David and Natalie" said Karen then out of the blue Harry looked at Karen and said "I need you Karen I miss you" startled Karen looked up what she thought was _I need and miss you too Harry_ but what she said was "I know" there was no emotion behind it nothing.

Harry's heart deflated when he heard what she said he sighed finished his lunch and stood up Karen stood as well "I better get back" said Harry "yeah me to" she then grabbed her book and bag and they walked out.

"Goodbye Harry" said Karen as she walked passed her husband but before she could get very far he called out to her "Karen." His wife turned around "I love you" said Harry Karen just looked at him not saying any thing. Harry sighed again "tell the kids I'll pick them up tomorrow and we'll go out for the day that is if it's ok?" asked Harry.

"They're your kids two Harry" she whispered before turning and walking off Harry watched her go until she was out of site _you have no idea how much I need you Karen _He thought as he turned and walked off.

**Suns and stars:**review please and tell me should I stop there and leave it as a one shot or should I continue and do it as a chapter story

finished it on the 21/10/2010


	2. beautifully broken

started it on the 22/10/2010

**Suns and stars: **ok the Karen in this story is kind of like me in a way because I cry a lot when I've been hurt but I also get angry who doesn't I've been cheated on and it's not nice and I NEVER FORGIVE so yeah Karen may never forgive Harry also i'm sorry it's taken so long i've been busey working on other stories also just to let you know this and my little mermaid story a day above the sea will be slow updating because i'm working on other stories from my david boreanaz's wife 247 account although i hope all will stick by me even with the VERY SLOW updating now enjoy the long awited 2nd chapter and i hope to see reviews lots of them and thank you to the readers who already reviewed ch 1 they made my day

**Title: **beautifully broken

**Author: **suns and stars

**Pairings: **Harry/Karen

**Genre: **hurt/comfort/ friendship

**Warnings: **none

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I don't own love actually

**Intro: **after coming back from seeing Harry at the mall Karen is suck in a rut on weather or not to forgive her husband

* * *

Karen walked through the door and into her silent empty house. Normally it was loud because of the children Bernard and Daisy. However they were still with her brother and sister in law, so the house she returned to was silent. Karen sighed as she closed the door before leaning back on it.

_Harry why must you hurt me so _thought Karen as she pushed against the door took her coat off and hung it up, before walking into the kitchen to make her self a cup of tea. After she made the tea she grabbed her coat once more. Then bundled herself up again and walked outside.

When Karen stepped out side she walked over to one of the outside chairs and sat down with the hot tea in her hands. Karen looked over at the backyard at the sow on the ground and smiled. She remembers back when her kids were small and how all of them herself her husband and their 2 kids used to be outside drawing winter and ether making snowman or snow angel or even two on two snowball fights.

But now that was all gone thanks to her husbands Stupidity _if he wasn't happy he should have told me _thought Karen as she took a sip of her Tea Karen sat out there just drinking her tea and hoping the cold will numb her pain Karen gazed over at the backyard.

As soon her cup was empty Karen stood up walked back inside and put the cup in the sink before heading upstairs. Karen now stood in her doorway of her bedroom it felt weird after many years of marriage what was once theirs now suddenly became hers. Karen shook her head walked in and sat on her bed before reaching over and turning on the small CD player. she suddenly froze because out of the speakers came the voice of Joni Mitchell the song playing was from the new album that Harry had given her when she thought it was the necklace.

She had forgot to get the CD out of the player before heading off to the Christmas concert that night.

with a shaky hand Karen picked up the case which was on top of one of the speakers she looked at it for a second and want to break it in half but instead slammed the case back on her dressing table before turning away and sat back on her bed.

Right now she really missed the kids but most of all she missed her husband _ oh stop crying you silly woman he's not worth your tears _she told her self fortunately at that moment the phone rang.

Karen got off the bed and walked out of her room and down the stairs and walked over to the phone and picked it up

**Karen:** hello

**Daniel:** hello Karen

Karen smiled when she heard the voice of her long time friend on the other line

**Karen:** hello Daniel I thought you might have been busy with Carol

**Daniel: **oh she's here I just thought I'd ring and see how you were since well you know

Karen's smile slipped only David Natalie and Daniel new of Karen and Harry's septation

**Karen:** oh that's sweet of you but 'm fine really

Daniel heard the hitch in her voice

**Daniel:** I know your lying Kar

Karen half laughed half sobbed

**Daniel:** that's it I'm coming over

**Karen:** Danny no you've got Carol and Tommy there not to mention Sam I couldn't ask you to just up and leave them to come see me

**Daniel:** Sam is with Joanna and I'm sure Carol would understand that is if I'm aloud to tell her

**Karen:** yes you may tell her only so she knows why your leaving her and Tommy there all alone

Karen then heard him talking to Carol in the background he then got back on the phone to his friend

**Daniel: **she told me to give you her love and that she's sorry to hear that and to get my sodding butt over there

Karen laughed

**Daniel:** I'll be over shortly just stay away from the kitchen knives

**Karen: **Danny if I stay away from the kitchen knives what in the world am I going to throw at the pictures of Harry I've got pinned to the back of my bedroom door

Daniel laughed

**Daniel:** don't worry Kar we'll find something else to throw at the pictures on the back of your bedroom door

Karen Laughed and gave a happy sigh

**Karen:** thanks Danny

**Daniel:** your welcome see you in a little bit

he then hug up once Karen heard the dial tone she put the phone down. not long after there was a knock on the door Karen walked over a small but happy smile graced her lips as she opened the door.

Although the smile slipped once she saw who it was it was not her friend but her husband " Harry what do you want?" asked Karen to Harry she looked tired and her eyes were all red he immediately felt guilty all over again.

"I came to see how you are" said Harry "I'm fine" said Karen "you don't look fine" said Harry Karen sighed "I don't have the strength for this please leave Harry" said Karen "I never meant to hurt you Karen I love you" said Harry.

"You should have thought of that before you gave that necklace to your Sectary or is she a little more to you?" asked Karen angrily "I returned the piece of junk and fired Mia I told you this already" said Harry "oh so what that's supposed to make it all better you think just because you told me that it's supposed to make me feel better and welcome you back with open arms I don't think so NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" Karen all but yelled. With a sigh Harry left but not before saying "I'm going to pick up the kids tomorrow."

"Call David and let him know" was all Karen said before closing the in her husband's face she walked into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa and cried. 15 minuets later there was another knock on the door. Karen got up dried her tears and went to answer the door. When she opened it she saw Daniel and wrapped her arms around him. with Karen still clinging to him Daniel walked in and closed the door.

Once that was done he lifted Karen into his arms with an arm around her back and the other under her knees he carried her into the living room and set her down "I'll be back" he whispered before getting up and heading to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. When the tea had been made Daniel carried both mugs into the living and set then down on the table before sitting down.

When he was sitting down he gather Karen in his arms again Karen Buried her head in his chest and cried after about 5 minuets Daniel pull Karen's head away from his chest and looked at her he then wiped her tears while saying "Kar sweetheart no one goanna wanna shag you if your crying all the time."

Karen's head shot up "oh just throw my own words back in my face" Karen joked before grabbing a throw pillow and hitting Daniel with it Daniel laughed "ok ok I'm sorry" said Daniel Karen smiled put the throw pillow in his lap and rested er head on it while bring her legs up and lad them on the sofa so she was lay down instead of half lying have sitting.

Meanwhile Daniel just sat there and ran his fingers through her hair. At around 12:00 Daniel looked looked down at Karen who had rolled on to her back and up at him "you hungry Kar?" she nodded Daniel looked at her "when was the last time you ate?" asked Daniel "not today" said Karen truthfully.

"Karen" Daniel sighed before lifting her head and standing up "I'm goanna make you some lunch and I'm staying to make dinner " said Daniel. "Danny" said Karen as she sat up Daniel who was walking out of the living room stopped and turned "don't argue with me Karen" the woman sighed.

Daniel smiled then walked off into the kitchen to make lunch for his broken hearted friend once in the kitchen he began making a salad sandwich while making it he thought to him self _Harry you have no idea what your wondering eye has done to your wife._

After he finished making the sandwich Daniel put it on a plate and walked back into the living room only to see Karen curled up on the sofa with the mug of half drunk tea in her hands she look completely miserable sitting there.

"Karen"

the woman looked and saw Daniel sanding there with a plate she gave him a small smile set the mug on the table in front of her and took the plate with a quite "thank you" she then began eating when she finished she put the plate down and stood up and turned to Daniel "I'm goanna go for a walk would you like to come?" asked Karen.

Sure the air might do you good" said Daniel so the two walked out of the house "you wanna go visit the kids?" asked Daniel Karen nodded they got into the car and headed over to David and Natalie's estate.

When they got there, the pair knocked on the door and were greeted by Natalie as she opened the door "Karen Daniel how are you" although she said this to both of them she was in fact looking at Karen when she was saying it.

Karen smiled yet shrugged "I'm getting there" was her reply Natalie nodded and let them in "where's David?" asked Karen as she took off her coat "on the phone" replied Natalie "and the kids?" asked Daniel.

"Upstairs" said Natalie.

Just then David walked in "ah there you are dear listen I just off the phone to... David stopped when he saw his sister and Daniel "Karen, Daniel what a nice surprise" said David as he hugged his sister and shook hands with Daniel. Afterwards Natalie turned around and said "so who were you on the phone to"

"Harry I was on the phone to Harry he's coming to pick up the kids soon" said David Karen closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them "I told him the kids were here when I saw him earlier and to call you" said Karen.

David nodded while Natalie went and got the kids seconds later Karen heard her kids feet running from upstairs and smiled she stood up and went to greet them Daisy saw her mother first.

"MUM" yelled Daisy as she and her bother Bernard ran down the stairs Karen opened her arms and hugged her child as Daisy ran into her open arms, she then let Daisy go and hugged her son.

then all three walked into the living room where Daniel Natalie and David were sitting "hello Daniel" said the kids " hey guys having fun with your aunt and uncle?" asked Daniel, Daisy smiled and nodded.

While Karen walked over and sat down in her seat next to Daniel, "so are you and Daniel here to pick us up?" asked Bernard who came and sat on the other side of Daniel "um no we came for a visit and your uncle got a call from your father" said Karen.

Daisy face lit up the Christmas light and turned to her uncle "really uncle David what did he say?" asked Daisy Karen smiled _at least they are happy about seeing their father _thought Karen as she looked over at her son who was also wearing a smile.

"What times dad coming?" asked Bernard however before David could reply there was a knock at the door, David looked at his watch and saw it was 2:11pm "he said he's be here around 2 so I think that's him now" said David.

And sure enough when he opened the door Harry was standing on the other side "David are the kids ready?" asked Harry David didn't answer just stepped aside and Harry walked in David then closed the door.

They walked into the living room and as soon as she saw her father, Daisy was off the sofa and running over to him Harry smiled bent and picked her up in his arms and spun her around before hugging her.

"Hey dad" said Bernard Harry smiled at his son then set his daughter on her feet before giving his son a hug after hugged his kids he looked down at them "well go on you two go get your stuff.

The kids smiled and raced upstairs he watched them go upstairs with a smile before turning and walking into the living room only to see his wife and her best friend sitting side by side talking with Karen's sister in law.

Karen stopped talking when she felt eyes on her she turned her attention away from Natalie, and to Harry, for a minuet they just stared at each other until harry spoke.

"Karen"

"Harry" said Karen in a some what sad tone

_she misses him_ thought David Daniel and Natalie.

Before Karen and Harry could get talking the kids ran in "Dad we're ready said Bernard suddenly something a cured to Karen "Daniel it getting late I've kept you from Carol for far to long I think it's time we head back" said Karen.

"I can drop you off if you like" said Harry.

Karen looked at Harry then at Daniel "thank you for the offer harry but I think I'll get Daniel to drop me off and any way his car's at my place anyhow" said Karen Harry flinched when Karen said her place.

_of cause she'll call it her place I mean I don't live there anymore _thought Harry before saying "well if your sure," Karen looked at him "I am but thank you for the offer," she and Daniel then got up Karen grabbed her handbag and keys, then hugged her brother and sister in law.

Daniel shook hands with David and hugged Natalie afterward they all walked out Karen and Daniel said goodbye to the kids before walking to Karen's car Harry watched them go and thought that's_ the 2nd time I've had to watch my wife walk away from me._

Karen and Daniel got into the car buckled up closed the doors and drove off meanwhile Harry had walked the kids to his car and unlocked the boot so the kids could put their bags in the boot.

Once done Harry closed the boot while Bernard and Daisy got into the back and strapped themselves in once Harry made sure the kids were strapped in he closed the door and got in behind the wheel strapped himself in, put the key into the ignition and turned the key. Harry then closed the door and drove off to his 3 bedroom apartment

Review if you want more

finished it on the 20/1/2011


End file.
